Le temps perdu
by Eliane62
Summary: Noël 1998. Au Terrier, c'est l'occasion de sourire, après les douloureuses pertes subies lors de la dernière Bataille. Mais Charlie, lui, repense à son ancienne amitié avec Tonks, et à sa promesse, rompue, de ne jamais l'oublier.


Une petite histoire, écrite pour Lyane pour les cadeaux de Noël de 2011 sur Hpf, et que je n'avais toujours pas publié ici ^^. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, déjà parce que Charlie est un personnage que je ne maitrise absolument pas, et puis que l'histoire en elle-même ne me plait pas vraiment ^^ (pas franchement marrante, et pas franchement intéressante non plus -_-'). Mais bon, c'est vous qui jugez...

* * *

><p><span>Le temps perdu<span>

Un craquement sonore retentit lorsque Charlie transplana dans le jardin des Weasley. Frissonnant à cause du brutal changement de température, le jeune homme resserra sa cape autour de lui et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Visiblement, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger, et Charlie ne savait s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la neige, au contraire. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle pouvait être bien contraignante par moment, même pour un sorcier.

Resserrant sa cape autour de lui et maudissant le vent glacial qui lui gelait le nez, Charlie s'avança vers la maison bancale de ses parents, où ces derniers s'étaient réinstallés après la chute du Lord Noir. Contraints de la quitter peu après l'emprisonnement de leur cadet et de ses amis au manoir Malefoy, la situation devenant du coup trop dangereuse pour les Weasley, ils avaient tous été particulièrement soulagés de trouver à leur retour ce bon vieux Terrier toujours debout, malgré les quelques mois d'absence. Néanmoins, les nombreux gnomes du jardin avaient profité de ces longs mois sans occupant pour envahir l'habitation, et Charlie se souvenait très bien des quelques jours plutôt épuisants ayant suivi le retour de la famille au Terrier, lui même ayant été réquisitionné d'office pour se débarrasser des bestioles avec l'aide de ses frères. Dans un sens, grimaça le jeune homme, cela leur avait permis à tous de passer quelques jours sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces fichus gnomes. Oubliant ainsi pendant un petit moment qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Charlie secoua brusquement la tête afin de chasser ses idées noires – après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour de fête, n'est-ce pas ? - et frappa enfin à la porte du Terrier. Très vite, il entendit une personne – probablement sa mère – s'approcher presque en courant de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit soudain devant lui.

Charlie ne s'était pas trompé. Devant lui se tenait une Molly Weasley resplendissante, particulièrement heureuse que son deuxième fils soit désormais arrivé. Sa mère le fit immédiatement entrer, et à peine la porte fut-elle claquée que le jeune homme eut à subir l'étreinte peut-être un peu trop chaleureuse de sa mère. Le garçon grimaça, mais ne la repoussa pas en protestant. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'on était vieux qu'on ne pouvait plus profiter d'un câlin maternel de temps en temps.

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi, sourit Molly tout en continuant de serrer son fils tout contre elle.

Tout le monde est déjà là ? s'étonna Charlie. Même Percy ?

Même Percy, lui répondit sa mère dont le sourire s'élargit.

Dans ce cas-là, n'allons pas les faire attendre plus longtemps ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se détachant délicatement de l'étreinte de la femme. »

Molly l'approuva et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon, où les attendaient le reste de la tribu Weasley. Harry et Hermione était aussi là, ce que Charlie trouvait parfaitement normal, puisque les deux faisaient presque partie de la famille, eux aussi. Il fut légèrement étonné par la présence d'Andromeda Tonks et du petit Teddy, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, Teddy était le neveu d'Harry, et ce dernier devait probablement se sentir particulièrement concerné par le bien-être du petit garçon. Et puis, Harry avait été un ami de Remus. _Et j'ai été celui de Dora, il y a longtemps_.

« Ah ! s'exclama Ron en le voyant entrer dans la pièce. Te voilà enfin ! Que faisais-tu ? Tu as bien quitté la boutique avant moi, non ? s'étonna son frère. »

Charlie haussa les épaules, marmonnant qu'il avait des bricoles à faire. Hum... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur dire qu'il venait d'avoir un entretien avec le directeur d'une réserve de Dragons en Écosse, non ? Pas le jour de Noël...

Pourtant, son départ imminent était plutôt évident, du moins selon lui. Lorsque Fred était mort, Charlie avait accepté de démissionner de son travail en Roumanie pour venir aider Ron à la boutique des jumeaux, le temps que George fasse son deuil. À eux deux, Ron et Charlie avaient réussi à conserver le magasin en à peu près bon état, malgré l'absence de nouvelle invention et autre. Ron s'était essentiellement chargé de la vente, pendant que Charlie avait veillé à conserver leurs stocks à un niveau constant, ce qui l'avait amené à fabriquer lui même les produits de ses cadets. À plusieurs reprises, il s'était émerveillé de leur ingéniosité, avant de toujours se rappeler tristement que, s'il s'agissait de lui qui se chargeait de la fabrication, et non Fred ou George, c'était pour une bonne raison. Dans ces moments là, son humeur devenait particulièrement sombre, et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait revenir à son métier d'origine, celui qu'il aimait vraiment et qu'il avait choisi.

Mais George commençait peu à peu à remonter la pente. Certes, il était bien loin d'avoir complètement surmonté la perte de son jumeau, s'il la surmontait un jour, d'ailleurs. Mais l'état apathique dans lequel il se trouvait durant les premiers mois ayant suivi la Bataille de Poudlard semblait bien loin maintenant. Le jeune homme recommençait à fabriquer, et parfois même à inventer, ce qui avait particulièrement ravi Ron et Charlie. Bon, parfois, alors qu'il était concentré sur une expérience, George semblait chercher Fred du regard, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Mais la dure réalité s'imposait à nouveau, et le garçon se rembrunissait en comprenant que non, le frère qu'il avait face à lui n'était pas celui qu'il attendait. Dans ces moments là, alors que le jumeau retombait dans son profond mutisme, Charlie faisait celui qui n'avait rien remarqué, évitant ainsi d'enfoncer encore et toujours le clou. Une telle preuve de tact pour un homme ayant passé de longues années parmi les Dragons pouvait surprendre. Mais au contact de George, même Ron semblait avoir gagné en tact.

La situation du jumeau était donc en voie d'amélioration. De ce fait, Charlie estimait qu'il était largement temps pour lui de quitter le navire et la boutique. Ron se débrouillerait bien, surtout si George reprenait de la graine... Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il reste encore plus, non ? _Et puis, je ne serais pas si loin que cela de Londres. En Écosse, il suffit d'un simple transplanage pour revenir ici. Ce n'est pas comme si je retournais en Roumanie._

Laissant de côté ses doutes vis-à-vis de la future réaction de sa famille à la nouvelle, Charlie salua ceux et celles qu'il n'avait pas déjà vus pendant la journée. Il s'éclipsa ensuite brièvement, le temps de ranger sa cape et d'enfiler des vêtements un peu plus appropriés à la soirée. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, et lorsque Charlie fut de retour dans le salon, l'entrée n'était pas encore servie, aussi le jeune homme prit une des chaises se trouvant autour de la longue table destinée à accueillir la famille et les invités pour le repas de Noël et s'installa avec les autres, autour de la cheminée et du sapin qui illuminait la maison depuis plusieurs semaines. Peu à peu, Charlie s'intégra aux diverses conversations, un sourire aux lèvres et particulièrement détendu. L'ambiance était à la fête, et ce malgré la présence du portrait de Fred ainsi que de celui de Remus et de Tonks, que Molly avait tenu à placer sur le montant de la cheminée, comme un autre hommage aux trois défunts. Noël était là, mais on ne les oubliait pas.

Enfin, alors que les conversations ne semblaient pas se tarir, Molly déclara à tous qu'il était temps de passer à table.

OoOoO

« Je crois que tu t'es surpassée, Chérie, finit par dire Arthur en se coupant un nouveau morceau de viande. Ta dinde est excellente ! »

Molly sourit et le remercia du compliment alors que les différents convives approuvaient son mari. Alors que Fleur profitait de l'intervention de ce dernier pour demander à sa belle-mère quelle était la recette de sa farce, les autres convives, eux, reprirent très vite leur discussion là où celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Charlie, installé entre Fleur et Harry, ne parlait que peu, préférant écouter plutôt que de prendre la parole. Hermione et Percy discutaient de politique, notamment de celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie depuis la fin de la guerre. Ron, quant à lui, demandait à Harry et Ginny des nouvelles de Poudlard et de ses anciens camarades revenus pour une nouvelle Septième année, n'ayant eu la possibilité de la faire l'année dernière. Arthur et Andromeda, rapidement rejoints par Fleur et Molly, parlaient des derniers évènements parus à la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui rejoignait un peu ce que racontaient Hermione et Percy. À côté de sa grand-mère, Teddy babillait sur sa grande chaise-haute, et semblait s'émerveiller de tout et de n'importe quoi. Ce gamin était un vrai rayon de soleil...

Face à lui, Bill et George avaient une discussion qui intéressait déjà beaucoup plus Charlie. En même temps, parler de Quidditch devant un ancien Attrapeur ne pouvait que lui plaire. D'ailleurs, Charlie n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser à la conversation que menaient deux de ses frères, puisque Ron, Harry et Ginny abandonnèrent très vite le sujet Poudlard pour se concentrer sur la fameuse Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, qui avait été annulée l'année dernière suite à la guerre qui s'était déroulée en Angleterre et dans les pays alentours – voir même d'un peu plus loin, si l'on considère les nombreux troubles ayant eu lieu dans les pays de l'Europe de l'Est. À côté des six passionnés, Hermione et Percy les regardèrent brièvement d'un air à la fois navré par ce sujet dont ils ne comprenaient que peu l'intérêt, mais aussi amusé par l'enthousiasme que ces jeunes pouvaient avoir lorsque le Quidditch était abordé de près ou de loin. Nos deux apprentis politiciens retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations, tandis que le Quidditch semblait se généraliser à toute la tablée, enfin, excepté chez les deux premiers ainsi que pour Molly, qui considérait que ce n'était qu'un « sport de brutes », et Andromeda, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment passionnée pour cette activité. Au grand étonnement de Charlie, Fleur était elle aussi une grande connaisseuse, même si les matchs français l'intéressaient évidemment plus que ceux anglais, aussi la conversation ne tourna pas uniquement autour des équipes des îles britanniques et de leurs chances respectives.

Rapidement, Charlie trouva plus amusant de regarder Fleur et son mari polémiquer sur les chances des joueurs français que de participer lui-aussi au débat. En réalité, il fallait avouer que sa belle-sœur était plutôt impressionnante lorsqu'il était question de défendre son équipe. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il promenait un regard distrait sur l'ensemble des convives, Charlie s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Assis à côté de sa grand-mère, le petit Teddy regardait attentivement la demi-vélane, comme surpris par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Comme s'il avait senti que Charlie l'observait, le bambin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui. Amusé, le jeune homme lui sourit, ce à quoi répondit le petit garçon avec enthousiasme, comme le faisait la plupart des gamins de cet âge. Malheureusement, l'humeur du bonhomme changea complètement lorsqu'il fit comprendre à sa grand-mère qu'il souhaitait quitter sa chaise haute, sur laquelle il tapait légèrement de ses petites mains potelées. Andromeda finit par le mettre sur ses genoux, mais Teddy quitta à nouveau rapidement sa place, Harry souhaitant profiter un peu de son filleul.

Pendant quelques minutes, Charlie ne fit plus attention au petit bonhomme assis à sa droite qui ne cessait de vouloir toucher à tout, qu'il s'agisse des couverts de Harry ou du contenu de son assiette. Son parrain veillait à limiter ses bêtises, et il fallait avouer qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur à s'occuper. Charlie se concentra donc à nouveau sur les conversations de ses voisins, lorsqu'il sentit une petite main lui tirer la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Le jeune homme regarda donc à nouveau Teddy – puisqu'il s'agissait bien évidemment de lui – qui l'observait sans un bruit, les yeux grands ouverts, une menotte sur le bras du Weasley et l'autre qu'il gardait à la bouche. Relevant la tête, Charlie vit Harry qui l'observait, particulièrement amusé.

« Je crois que tu as une touche, se moqua-t-il faiblement. »

Son aîné leva les yeux au ciel, avec toutefois un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Regardant à nouveau le bambin, il déplaça lentement ses bras, les tendant vers le petit Teddy qui semblait déjà pressé de quitter son parrain. Ce dernier fit mine d'être vexé, protestant que son neveu l'abandonne déjà.

« Que veux-tu, Harry, répliqua Charlie en haussant les épaules, ce petit a du goût !

N'importe quoi, soupira son voisin. Tiens le bien, d'ailleurs ! »

Charlie redressa légèrement la position du bonhomme, un peu bancal sur ses genoux, et rétorqua en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te signale que je tenais Ginny quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune que toi... »

La réplique eut le mérite de faire rire légèrement Harry, et Charlie saisit les menottes du petit Teddy, qui l'observait attentivement depuis un bon moment déjà. Amusé, le bonhomme tenta en vain de retirer ses mains de celles immenses du roux, et il gloussa en voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Charlie commença alors à distraire le bout d'chou, l'occupant comme il le pouvait, le tout sous le regard attendri de sa mère et de la grand-mère du bambin. Les autres étaient toujours plongés dans leur conversation sur le Quidditch, bien qu'ils jetèrent tout de même quelques regards aux deux garçons. Il fallait dire que Teddy n'était pas particulièrement discret avec ses gloussements. En même temps, il était si facile de faire rire et sourire un enfant de cet âge...

Parfois, Charlie était surpris par le changement de couleur des yeux ou des cheveux de Teddy. Oh, celui-ci ne le faisait pas exprès, ne maîtrisant absolument pas son don à cet âge, mais le jeune homme devait avouer que ces petits moments le troublaient énormément. Pas par manque d'habitude, non, mais plutôt pour le contraire. Car, si le petit Teddy ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, les diverses manifestations de son don apparaissaient pour Charlie comme le triste souvenir de sa défunte amie. Chaque changement de forme ou de couleur rappelait au jeune homme que son amie d'enfance n'était plus là, et que le temps qu'il avait perdu par sa bêtise et son incompétence ne serait plus jamais rattrapable un jour, comme il le croyait encore il y a quelques années.

OoOoO

Pourtant, du temps, il en avait eu. Certes, pas autant que si lui et Dora avait été dans la même maison à Poudlard, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ait considéré pendant de longues années la jeune femme comme étant une des amies les plus précieuses qu'il avait, si ce n'était la plus précieuse.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'étaient appréciés au premier regard. Lors de leur première année au collège, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut vraiment l'occasion de faire connaissance avec des personnes n'appartenant pas à leur maison chérie. Tout d'abord parce que Charlie n'était déjà pas un grand bavard, et que ses camarades de dortoir lui suffisaient amplement. Bien sûr, il rencontrait d'autres élèves lors des cours commun avec une autre maison, mais il les considérait juste comme de simples connaissances, très vite oubliées dès que la porte de la classe était passée. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ignorait totalement quelles étaient les autres personnes de son année. Il les connaissait presque tous de noms. Et pour les quelques cas où il n'avait aucune idée du nom ou du prénom, il savait toujours avec plus ou moins de précision quelques petits détails sur la personne.

Ainsi, le grand blond là-bas avait une légère tendance à parler haut et fort, pour que tout le monde – même ceux qui ne le désiraient pas – puisse l'entendre lors du repas. En cours, il n'était pas particulièrement attentif, mais c'était un bon élève, le genre de ceux qui agacent : il ne semblait pas travailler, et pire, il dérangeait la plupart de ses camarades qui souhaitaient écouter les explications du professeur sur le sujet étudié. Il avait donc un profil plutôt arrogant, je-m'en-foutiste, un peu trop confiant en lui-même et peut-être manquant d'un peu de maturité – cela, Charlie ne le vit que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il vit qu'à dix-sept ans, le garçon agissait toujours de la même façon. Pourtant, durant certains cours, notamment ceux de travaux pratiques, le blond regardait constamment ce que ses voisins avaient fait ou marqué, comme s'il doutait de ses propres réponses... Pas si confiant qu'il ne le faisait croire, donc...

Une des filles de Serdaigle, elle, restait souvent seule lors des repas. Personne ne semblait vraiment le voir, parce qu'il y avait toujours des personnes autour d'elle, mais pas une ne s'adressait à elle, ou alors que rarement, comme si elle avait juste pris la place qui restait entre deux groupes d'amis. Charlie, lui, avait remarqué qu'elle était seule, parce que regarder le monde qui l'entourait était l'une de ses occupations favorites lors des repas. Ses amis ne le comprenaient pas vraiment, ne voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt. Charlie, lui, trouvait ça très enrichissant, même si ce n'était pas vraiment utile de savoir que celui-ci faisait ça lorsqu'il était gêné ou que celle-là supportait en soupirant les mille-et-une paroles de sa voisine qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. En tout cas, Charlie avait trouvé que c'était particulièrement étonnant qu'il soit l'un des seuls à s'être aperçu que la jeune Serdaigle n'était pas aussi entourée que l'on pourrait le croire. À plusieurs reprises, il avait souhaité lui parler, ou même juste lui faire un signe, histoire de réussir à la faire au moins sourire. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se lancer, lui qui avait peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire, mais il avait fini par le faire, juste avant les vacances de Noël de sa quatrième année...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet.

Nymphadora Tonks faisait partie de ces personnes dont il connaissait le nom mais avec qui il n'avait jamais discuté – du moins, durant sa première année. À vrai dire, vu qu'il n'avait pas de cours communs avec les Poufsouffle, il n'avait jamais eu réellement l'occasion de discuter avec eux. De ce fait, leur table était probablement celle qu'il avait le plus regardé. C'était aussi sa préférée, la plus hétérogène. Des curieux, des courageux, des rusés, des timides, des vantards, des doués, des passionnés, des populaires, des solitaires, des banals, bref, il y avait de tout, et c'était ce qu'il trouvait remarquable, car il était impossible de placer une simple étiquette sur toute la tablée. Certes, pour les autres maisons, c'était aussi le cas, mais beaucoup – même le choixpeau ! – avaient tendance à dire que Gryffondor accueillait les courageux, Serpentard les rusés et Serdaigle les intelligents. La maison de Poufsouffle, elle, accueillait ceux qui restaient. Charlie ne le voyait pas comme ça. Pour lui, Poufsouffle réunissait des inclassables, et ce serait leur faire injure que de les catégoriser via un ou deux noms, un ou deux adjectifs. Voilà pourquoi les observer était pour lui un réel plaisir. Parce qu'ils le surprenaient constamment. Et Dora n'avait pas échappé à cette règle.

La première année, Charlie avait rapidement remarqué le don que possédait la jeune fille. En même temps, ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile, puisque cette dernière ne le maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement, notamment lorsqu'elle ressentait des émotions plus ou moins fortes. Un petit moment de gêne, un accès de colère, un éclat de rire, une triste nouvelle, lui faisaient parfois perdre le contrôle de son don, et il en résultait quelques changements plutôt minimes, comme une différence de couleur dans ses yeux ou ses cheveux. Parfois, ses amis lui demandaient de changer volontairement une partie de son visage, pour les faire rire, par exemple. Même si Tonks s'exécutait assez souvent, la grimace qu'elle avait aux lèvres prouvait qu'attirer l'attention de cette manière n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. D'ailleurs, ses amis s'en aperçurent vite, puisqu'ils cessèrent de le lui demander, du moins, durant les repas. Charlie ne savait s'il s'agissait de la demande de la métamorphomage ou non, mais il est vrai qu'après cette interruption, elle attirait tout de suite beaucoup moins les regards. Malheureusement, la jeune fille était aussi particulièrement maladroite, ce qui lui valut les moqueries de beaucoup. Charlie savait aussi qu'elle avait quelques désaccords avec plusieurs Serpentards, une histoire de sang, visiblement, et que Bill, à cette époque en troisième année, était venu lui prêter main forte une fois avec ses amis, face à une bande de deuxième année qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Bill lui avait raconté l'histoire le lendemain des faits, et il lui avait demandé si Charlie connaissait la Poufsouffle, ce à quoi son frère avait répondu négativement. L'ainé, qui s'était visiblement attaché à la petite, avait alors demandé au plus jeune de garder un œil sur la demoiselle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que son cadet n'en était pas à sa première observation.

Cependant, Charlie n'avait aucune opinion fixe sur la métamorphomage. D'un côté, il la trouvait plutôt amusante – dans le sens chou, pas moqueur –, avec ses moments de maladresse et les manifestations involontaires de son don, mais de l'autre, elle lui semblait un peu... Cruche. Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, ni pourquoi il pensait cela, mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait d'elle après un long moment d'observation. Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait sourire ou rire de tout et de rien...

Il lui avait fallu attendre la deuxième année avant de commencer à mieux la connaître. Pendant cette année-là, il s'était retrouvé avec la plupart de ses cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Dans un sens, il en était plutôt content, puisque cela lui permettait d'approfondir les observations qu'il avait faites sur ses mystérieux condisciples. Qui sait, peut-être s'était-il totalement trompé concernant certains ?

Parallèlement, il avait réussi à entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant qu'Attrapeur. Le précédant était un quatrième année, et il n'avait passé qu'un an au sein de l'équipe. Charlie avait dû l'affronter, tout comme il avait dû affronter les autres tentés par la sélection. Sans grande surprise pour lui, le deuxième année avait obtenu le poste. S'il y avait une chose en quoi il avait absolument confiance, c'était bien de son talent en Quidditch... Rassurez-vous, sa tête passait toujours par les portes, et ses chaussures n'étaient pas devenues trop petites.

Ce fut quelques semaines après la sélection qu'il parla pour la première fois avec Nymphadora Tonks. Avec les différents entrainements qu'il avait par semaine, le garçon se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent seul à la Bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs que ses camarades de dortoir avaient déjà fait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, préférant un peu de calme pour travailler au bruit ambiant de la Salle Commune. Et puis, il n'était pas un mauvais élève, même si Charlie n'était pas aussi bon que son ainé, aussi il ne passait pas tant de temps que cela sur ses devoirs.

S'il se souvenait bien, c'était à cause d'un devoir de sortilèges qu'il était allé la voir, alors que la Poufsouffle se trouvait elle aussi à la Bibliothèque. Charlie lui avait demandé s'il lui était possible de lui emprunter l'un des livres que la jeune fille utilisait et, ayant remarqué qu'elle aussi essayait de répondre au sujet que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné, il lui avait demandé si elle s'en sortait. Elle avait simplement grimacé, et Charlie lui avait alors proposé de le faire à deux, histoire de terminer plus vite. Un peu étonnée, Nymphadora avait haussé les épaules, et le garçon avait pris cela pour un oui. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas eu la possibilité de parler énormément, la bibliothécaire étant un peu trop proche d'eux à leur goût.

L'histoire s'était répétée à de nombreuses reprises. Régulièrement, Charlie et Nymphadora – qui avait fini par avouer qu'elle préférait son nom de famille – se retrouvaient à la Bibliothèque pour un devoir ou un autre. Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance et se voyaient de plus en plus souvent en dehors de la Bibliothèque et des devoirs. Parfois, la demoiselle prenait place à côté de son ami lors de certains cours, quand l'un des camarades de dortoir de Charlie était malade, par exemple.

Bref, les années passaient, et les deux étaient devenus de très bons amis, ce qui valait parfois à Charlie les légères moqueries de ses camarades de dortoir. Lorsque ses derniers demandaient à leur ami ce qui se passait réellement entre lui et la métamorphomage, le Weasley ne répondait pas, si ce n'était par un froncement des sourcils ou un haussement d'épaules, parfois accompagné d'un sourire malicieux lorsqu'il était d'humeur taquine.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait jamais eu entre Charlie et Dora ce que beaucoup croyaient à cette époque. Ils étaient pourtant sortis ensemble, pendant une courte période, mais les deux s'étaient très vite rendus compte qu'ils préféraient l'autre en tant que simple ami, plutôt qu'en tant que petit(e) ami(e) potentiel(le). Et puis, Charlie avait eu l'impression pendant ces quelques jours de sortir avec une petite sœur, ce qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas, évidemment.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours tout rose... Dora lui reprochait régulièrement de faire fuir tous les garçons qui s'intéressaient à elle en jouant les grands frères protecteurs, ce qu'il n'était génétiquement pas. Inversement, Charlie était souvent agacé par sa maladresse et sa fâcheuse tendance à lui sauter au cou à la moindre occasion. Leurs disputes ne duraient jamais longtemps, mais elles étaient parfois impressionnantes.

Charlie se souvenait toutefois d'une de leurs prises de tête, peut-être la plus forte qu'ils avaient eue de toutes leurs années Poudlard. À vrai dire, il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Cela s'était passé vers le début de leur sixième année, alors que Dora et lui profitait des derniers jours chauds de Septembre pour se balader dans le parc. Au bout d'un moment, ils avaient commencé à parler d'avenir et de projets. Dora lui avait avoué que la carrière d'Auror lui plaisait bien, et Charlie l'avait encouragée, trouvant que le métier lui conviendrait parfaitement. Après un long moment d'hésitation, le jeune homme avait fini par admettre qu'il ne souhaitait pas tant que ça devenir un Attrapeur professionnel, comme il en avait émis l'idée plusieurs mois auparavant. Certes, il adorait le Quidditch, mais de là à en faire son métier...

Plutôt étonnée, la métamorphomage lui avait alors demandé s'il avait une autre idée en tête. Son ami avait haussé les épaules, et la demoiselle avait insisté, amusée. Finalement, il lui avait avoué que, depuis qu'il avait eu cette longue conversation sur les dragons avec Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, l'idée de partir dans une des réserves de dragon d'Europe lui tentait particulièrement. Peut-être celle de Roumanie, l'une des plus importantes du continent.

La réaction de son amie l'avait particulièrement surpris. Bien sûr, il savait que Dora n'aimait pas les dragons, et il savait aussi que travailler dans une des réserves ne devait pas être un boulot paisible et sûr... Mais après tout, celui d'Auror n'était pas de tout repos non plus !

Toujours est-il qu'ils s'étaient disputés pendant un long moment, et que Charlie avait fini par quitter le parc, furieux que son amie souhaite l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait. Les deux ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant plusieurs semaines, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avaient été très heureux.

Et puis Charlie l'avait vue arriver à côté du terrain de Quidditch, alors qu'il avait un entrainement avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. Lorsque celui-ci s'était terminé, le jeune homme était entré dans le vestiaire sans un mot ou un regard pour la Poufsouffle. Il y était resté un long moment, perdu dans ses pensés, et très vite ses coéquipiers s'en allèrent, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Enfin changé, il s'était relevé, prêt à quitter le vestiaire, lorsque Dora avait poussé la porte, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire depuis tout ce temps. À sa vue, le garçon s'était rembruni, et la jeune fille avait voulu s'expliquer. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à lui donner, mais que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur pour lui. Oh, elle n'était pas mieux, avec son rêve d'Auror. En réalité, ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que son meilleur ami l'oublie. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Si Charlie s'en allait en Roumanie, se souviendrait-il longtemps de sa Dora toujours en Angleterre ?

Charlie, particulièrement ému par son amie, l'avait prise dans ses bras, lui murmurant que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il avait séché ses larmes, et ils étaient restés un long moment silencieux, avant de finalement rejoindre le château. Par contre, il n'avait pas compris en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pourquoi Fred et George, alors en première année, l'avaient regardé avec un air particulièrement goguenard...

OoOoO

Pourtant, lorsque Charlie avait enfin quitté Poudlard, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir cette promesse qu'il avait faite dans un vestiaire de Quidditch. Oh, ce n'avait pas été intentionnel ! Quand l'ancien Gryffondor avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la Roumanie, il avait vraiment eu l'intention de ne pas l'oublier, de la voir régulièrement, de lui écrire le plus souvent possible... Ainsi, les premiers mois, si ce n'était pas la première année même, le jeune homme était revenu assez souvent en Angleterre, au moins une à deux fois par mois, ce qui lui permettait de revoir sa famille et sa meilleure amie. De même, il leur avait écrit le plus souvent possible, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas grand chose à dire de plus que dans sa précédente lettre. Et puis, sa cheminée avait été raccordée au réseau international, aussi pouvait-il leur parler directement assez souvent, lorsque les lettres ne suffisaient plus.

Mais voilà. Peu à peu, les lettres s'étaient espacées, et beaucoup étaient devenues courtes. Se plaisant de plus en plus en Roumanie, il avait fini par revenir en Angleterre de moins en moins souvent, et généralement uniquement pour les évènements importants, quand il n'était pas là-aussi très occupé avec la réserve. Dans le même genre, Charlie n'arrivait plus à trouver de moments disponibles pour appeler par cheminée sa famille ou son amie, surtout qu'il devait compter avec le décalage horaire...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait rompu sa promesse, sans même s'en rendre compte. Si sa famille le voyait moins, sa Dora, elle, ne le voyait plus. Lors de la formation du deuxième Ordre de Phénix, où ils se retrouvèrent dans de tristes circonstances, Charlie n'avait pas vu ou parlé à son ancienne amie depuis plus d'un an.

Avec la guerre, il s'était néanmoins ressaisi. Il avait essayé de renouer avec sa famille et Dora, mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Le temps avait passé trop vite. Et lui s'était maudit d'avoir fait passer un simple travail à l'étranger avant ceux pour qui il comptait. Il avait essayé de rattraper un peu du temps perdu, et avait prié pour en avoir encore la possibilité lorsque la guerre serait finie.

Et puis Voldemort était mort. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été le seul. L'un de ses frères, Fred, avait perdu la vie suite à une stupide explosion, lors de la Bataille finale. Charlie en avait été particulièrement choqué, et avait sincèrement regretté de ne pas l'avoir un peu plus connu. Encore et toujours la faute à ce stupide départ en Roumanie. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir sur ce frère défunt. Dans un sens, les remords et la culpabilité l'avaient poussé à accepter d'aider Ron et George à la boutique pendant ses derniers mois, comme pour se rapprocher de sa famille.

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un étranger.

Pour elle aussi, c'était trop tard. Il l'avait vue, juste avant la Bataille. Elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Il lui avait demandé de rester en vie. Elle le lui avait promis. Mais les promesses que l'on ne sait pas tenir ne valent rien. Sa Dora était morte, son mari à côté d'elle, et lui n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissant, au sort vert envoyé par la tante de la jeune femme. Nymphadora Tonks laissait derrière elle un petit Teddy devenu orphelin et un ami rongé par le remord et la culpabilité. Charlie n'avait été pour rien dans la mort de la métamorphomage, il le savait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de regretter le temps perdu bêtement.

OoOoO

Dans la salle à manger des Weasley, Charlie regardait tristement le petit Teddy, qui jouait avec les mains de l'aîné. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être modifié. À lui de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé.

_Parce que le temps perdu est toujours celui dont on se souvient_, pensa le jeune homme, la gorge nouée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... Des commentaires ?<p> 


End file.
